Harry Potter's Pizzeria Simulator
by TheTwoMind
Summary: Welcome to a world of fun, pizza, and magic. A world where you can relax and enjoy yourself. Oh, just don't stay after hours, the animatronic's down below get cranky if you intrude their relaxing hours.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hiiiii!**

Harry looked at the sheets, he had, somehow, at the age of 15, managed to get a job as manager of a pizzeria, luckily he had given about a hundred pounds from… Somewhere… So he wasn't completely buggered. He looked up from the sheet, examining the small building he had been provided with, it was pretty small, but he'd be able to manage… He entered it, the time being about 5 in the morning, since he had wanted to get a head start. "Alright Harry, you can do this… Can't be harder than killing a basilisk…" He muttered to himself, picking up a small ear piece, which was lying on top of a tablet of some sort, as soon as he put it on, the tablet activated, guiding him through the basics. There was a small bear thing on the tablet, acting as the voice, which was adorable. He called him Helpy.

Helpy guided him through his tasks, such as making sure to keep an eye on all the different values, since apparently there was a way to use maths to make people happy… Ok!

Once he had set everything up he was directed to go into the office below the pizzeria to do all the chores, manager chores of course… But only once the pizzeria had officially opened.

"Let's see… Six AM should be good…" He mused, not wanting to open too early, but not wanting to open too late… He'd still have to figure out what to do when Hogwarts came up as well… "Helpy, when do other Fazbear Pizzeria's open?" He asked the AI inside the tablet, having a feeling the time was important.

"Six AM Boss! It's standard!" Helpy told him cheerily.

"Alright then, Helpy, set the opening time to Six AM for me." He commanded, having already made sure that a website had been made, putting the opening time on it, with closing time being at Eleven PM, so that anyone arriving late could still eat.

 **Few minutes later**

Harry made his way down to the office, having opened the pizzeria up, and the employee's he apparently had, had entered their respective locations for the day.

He went through his chores quickly, looking between the two fans curiously. "Hey Helpy, why are the fans so big?" He asked, figuring the small bear should know.

"Umm… That's weird… The data's locked away… Sorry Boss! There's an official version I can give you, but not the real one…" Helpy said sadly.

"It's fine, what's the official version?" He asked. "And, shouldn't the manager be able to access this? Why is it locked?" He added, finding it odd.

"Apparently it's so that you can keep an eye on people trying to break in through the vents. And… That's a good question, but… There might be someone who knows, you know those tapes you found? The man who recorded them set up my data, so he might know what the files are." Helpy explained, adding his own little idea.

"We'll have to look into that." Harry noted, turning off the bulky computer as he finished all his manager chores for the day. "So, what's next?" He asked.

"Next up… We need to check the alley's around the pizzeria tonight." Helpy told him, checking the list.

"Tonight? What do I do until then?" He asked grumpily, leaning back in his chair.

"We could always go through the tapes." Helpy suggested.

"Eh, sure…" He agreed, turning the first one on.

 **Hours later**

"End recording." The last tape clicked as it finished, Harry had been there all day, waiting for night to come… Finally it had arrived.

"Hey, Boss?" Helpy said quietly.

"Yes Helpy?" Harry asked, looking at the bear on the tablet.

"Couldn't we have just left and waited until night somewhere else?" Helpy suggested.

"… Tomorrow, we're doing that." Harry decided, stretching his limbs as he made his way to the Alley's.

In the alley behind the pizzeria he found a pile of wiring and metal, the metal looking like the head of Freddy Fazbear, if you squinted…

"What now?" He asked Helpy, examining the thing.

"Apparently we're meant to bring it into the backroom, it's the door over there." Helpy told him, pointing at a nearby door.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"It's an animatronic. So… Yeah!" Helpy shrugged inside the tablet, his voice causing the wiring to twitch.

"… You saw that right Helpy?" Harry checked, backing away a little.

"Yeah… It moved." He agreed, the wiring moving again.

" _H-H-Hand u-u-unit old bu-uddy ol' pa-a-al? I-I-I-Is that you-u-u-u?_ " The thing asked, it's voice glitching madly.

"Hand Unit?" Harry asked Helpy confused.

"Oh! It must mean my old AI! Lemme see…" Helpy vanished for a moment, before reappearing. "It does! It's talking about the AI from Circus Babies rentals, I was taken from the old model 5 of the Handyman's Robotics and Unit-Repair System, Hand Unit for short!" Helpy explained. "So this must be one of the Animatronic's from it! But… I don't think a Freddy like that ever existed…" He noted confused.

" _D-D-D-Don't you re-e-e-ecogni-i-i-ise me?_ " The animatronic asked Helpy.

"Right, let's get this thing inside then." Harry decided, picking up the ball of metal and wires, taking it inside, placing it on the chair and grabbing the sheet of paper, plus tape, sitting down and placing them on the table, putting Helpy's tablet next to the tape. When he looked up the ball had suddenly transformed into what looked like a Freddy Fazbear, but obviously it was still the ball. "Okay…" He muttered, keeping an eye on it. "Helpy, play the tape." He commanded.

"Playing now Boss!" Helpy nodded, the animatronic noticeably not reacting…

"Begin tape. Leaving dead space 3, 2, 1. The purpose of this tape is to test automated response times and reactions from ventage interactive attractions following audio stimuli. If you are playing this tape, that means that not only have you been checking outside at the end of every shift, as you were instructed to do, but also that you have found something that meets the criteria of your special obligations under Paragraph 4. Follow these instructions: document response times, then safely secure the space before leaving. Upon sealing the room, you are not to return. Begin audio prompt in 3, 2, 1." The tape said, before letting out a burst of horrid noise.

Harry quickly jotted down what he needed to, trying to get through as fast as possible… Until… "There. Done." He said, putting the sheet down and looking up, only for the animatronic to jump at him, knocking him to the ground, Helpy's tablet still on the table.

" _W-W-Where am I-I-I-I? Where's the bi-i-i-irthday bo-o-o-oy?!_ " The thing demanded, sounding frantic.

"W-What do you mean?!" Harry asked, trying to push it off of him.

"That must be Funtime Freddy!" Helpy shouted, recognising the phrase. "He and the other animatronics went missing, so he must have ended up here somehow!" He explained.

" _Funti-i-i-i-ime Freddy-dy-dy-dy-dy-dy? No… Not ju-u-u-u-ust them…_ " The thing whispered, getting off of Harry, walking around panicking. " _Funtim-m-m-me Fo-o-o-xy… A-A-A-And Bal-l-llor-lor-lora…_ "

"Wait, those as well? What about Circus Baby?" Helpy asked, as Harry got up, sorting out his earpiece.

" _SHE BETRAYED US-US-US-US-US-US-US!_ " It shrieked, voice looping for a moment. " _S-She hel-hel-hel-helped us esca-a-a-ape, but th-e-e-e-en she went cra-cra-cra-cra-crazy… We got rid of her…_ " It explained.

"So… What's your name?" Harry asked, rubbing his head where it had hit the floor.

The thing was silent for a few moments head tilted to the side. " _C-C-C-C-Ca-a-a-a-all me… Mo-o-olten Fre-Freddy…_ " It, or, He, decided.

"Alright then… I… Think he might be a little too dangerous to keep around children Helpy…" Harry muttered to the small AI

"Just a bit… Oh! I know! There's a company that makes shells for animatronics, we could get one for Molten Freddy to use in the day to entertain, and then slip it off at night. Like a costume!" Helpy exclaimed, having a brilliant idea. "It'll have to be tomorrow though, you should get home boss." He advised.

" _I-I-I-I-I'll j-j-just w-w-wait back here-ere-ere then…_ " Molten Freddy said.

"Actually... Helpy, could we keep him in the vents?" Harry asked curiously.

"He should fit, and there's lots of rooms connected by the vents as well, so yeah!" Helpy agreed.

"Right, before I close the pizzeria, you can head to the vents and stay there until I call for you tomorrow, ok?" Harry told the animatronic, who nodded eagerly…


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Almost forgot about this!**

Harry walked to the building with a yawn, having gotten up as soon as he could to head to his pizzeria…

Harry unlocked the doors, grabbing his tablet from the main desk and heading to his office to prepare for the day, bringing in new shipments and such, improving the place as much as he could. "What do you think Helpy?" He asked his small assistant, who grinned.

"Look's great boss!" Helpy said happily. "Oh, and I already ordered the shell for Molten Freddy!" Helpy added, as an image of a simple metal shell appeared, it was a basic shape, which would work with Molten Freddy's body type, being mostly wiring and metal, he could easily fit inside it.

"Thanks, I actually forgot about that…" Harry realised, as he opened the pizzeria up for the day, preparing for the chores as Molten Freddy joined him, crawling out of a vent.

" _H-H-Hey there!_ " Molten greeted, springing back up after he fell onto the floor.

"Hey Molten, I'm just finishing up these Chores, then I'm gonna head home to rest, maybe go get some lunch." Harry greeted, waiting for the bulky and slow computer to finish loading his last few commands. "Wanna come with me? You should be able to fit inside my bag with Helpy." He asked, deciding not to ignore any potential possibilities.

" _S-Sure-re-re-re!_ " He agreed, his body turning into a pile of wiring, which wrapped around his head, making him look like a very stringy Freddy head.

"Alright then." Harry grinned, as he put Helpy's tablet and Molten Freddy's head into his bag, putting it around his shoulder and heading out of the back entrance of the Pizzeria, heading to a subway nearby to get a sandwich.

 **Later**

Harry sat at the table, eating his sub happily, before his tablet buzzed. He quickly retrieved it and looked at it. It was from his Pizzeria, saying that there was a customer demanding to see the manager. He gave a sigh, grabbing his bag and lunch, as he made his way back to the Pizzeria.

 **Later again**

Harry finished off his sub, putting the rest into his bag carefully for later, and entered the Pizzeria in his official Manager suit, which was just a purple suit with a tie, with the words manager on the breast pocket.

"Listen sir, the manager will be here soon, and I'm telling you, there is no way that we are trying to steal your money by giving incorrect orders. Your son ordered five pizzas. We delivered four, and are currently making the fifth. We do not have the ready supplies to make five at a time." An employee told the customer, who was angrily demanding a refund.

"What's going on here? I was getting lunch." Harry asked, heading to the employee, who had apparently been a former night guard at an old establishment.

"Sir, this customer has been complaining that we are trying to steal his money, by giving incorrect orders. In reality we were preparing the Pizza's as we sent them out, so we were actually in the middle of preparing the last pizza when he tried to get a refund." The employee explained, honestly embarrassed that it had even happened.

Harry gave a sigh, before he stepped forwards, to explain things. "Our kitchens only hold a limited supply at a time to be readily used, that way we don't waste any. So no, we are not trying to steal your money." Harry explained, before the man snorted.

"I want to talk to the manager! Not some kid playing dress up!" The man demanded, before Harry frowned, the employee backing away.

"Sir, you can insult me, you can insult my employees, but you cannot imply that I am pretending to be the manager. I have been completely ignoring the guide that I was given, in order to make this Pizzeria enjoyable! These ingredients are fresh! The pizzas are handmade, not frozen, so they take time to make!" Harry said, his voice getting angrier and angrier. He then headed to his office to continue his lunch. "Jeremy, if he continues to complain, then just ask another employee to take your place, you've earned the break." He told the poor employee, who nodded.

 **In the office**

Harry grumbled as he placed Helpy's tablet on his table, grabbing his lunch and placing Molten Freddy the other side of the table. "I knew this would happen eventually… I just didn't think it would be so soon…" He complained, taking a drink.

" _W-What's-t's-t's-t's wrong-ong-ong-ong?_ " Molten asked, knowing something was wrong.

"It's just that this happened at every damn pizzeria in the past, Helpy looked it up for me. I figured that, hey, I just avoid the major issues and everything'll be fine! But no, a customer has to be impatient…" He groaned, finishing his drink.

"No matter what, the Fazbear complaints will always be there, no matter how many compliments there are around them." Helpy said, eating a digital cookie.

"Where did you get that?" Harry asked curiously.

"There was a website saying it used cookies, so I took one!" Helpy explained cheerily.

"That's not what it meant…" Harry muttered, face-palming.

"I know! I just wanted a cookie." Helpy explained, knowing that he was using logic that didn't work. "Anyway, the suit will be arriving tomorrow morning, so Molten can get to performing then!" Helpy announced, getting a grin from Harry.

 **That night**

Harry stepped to around the back of the pizzeria, looking for any potential salvages, this time having gone to get some rest before doing so… "Let's see…" He muttered, looking around in the darkness.

After a few minutes of looking around, he found what looked like a golden rabbit suit, but it stuck something awful… Ah well, maybe he could clean it up a bit! He picked it up, taking it to the salvage room and taking note of the weight, it was almost human…

He placed it on the chair, grabbing the sheet and recording, getting ready for the salvage. "Helpy, prepare the tapes, get Molten in here as well, this one could be a problem…" Harry commanded, not taking his eyes off of the white spike that was in the place of the left arm…

"Got it boss!" Helpy said cheerily as he prepared the tape, with Molten Freddy entering the room and watching the rabbit carefully, seeming confused.

"Something wrong Molten?" Harry asked, noting the worried animatronic.

" _Something-ing-ing-ing's not ri-i-i-i-i-ight..._ " Molten muttered, staying on guard…

"Well then, Helpy, start the tape." Harry said, sitting in his chair.

Harry took notes of each noise, holding the stun device in his hand carefully, just to be safe… After a few noises, the rabbit was sitting upright, staring right at him… "Right, I don't trust that." Harry said, poking the rabbit with the device, causing the room to light up, blinding everyone for a moment, once the light died down the rabbit was slouched again. "Much better… Right, let's finish this…" Harry muttered, getting back to work.

" _Why do-o-o-o-o you keep saying right-ight-ight?_ " Molten asked curiously.

"It's a British thing, we can't do anything without saying 'Right,' and then getting up." Harry explained, finishing off the sheet carefully. "Ok, that's the Salvage done… Helpy, mind taking a look for something for me?" Harry asked, not taking his eyes off of the new animatronic.

"Sure boss!" Helpy agreed.

"Search your records for… AR-001 SB." Harry ordered, reading an almost completely ruined piece of fabric on the rabbit.

"You mean the Spring Bonnie?" Helpy asked, instantly finding it…

" **I… Much prefer the name of… Springtrap.** " The Rabbit said in a smooth British tone, startling everyone.

"How is it talking?!" Harry asked in fear, scrambling back.

" **Do calm down, I'm not going to attack you, although that was my original intention… If you would do me a favour, go outside and call for dear Elizabeth?** " The Rabbit, or Springtrap, asked politely, sitting there calmly, looking around the room.

"Why?" Harry asked warily.

" **Change of plan. We were going to kill you, and then slaughter everyone in the Pizzeria, but… Well, you befriended the former Funtime Freddy, I do believe that you can help her as well.** " He explained.

Harry carefully got up, leaving the room…

Once he was gone, Molten got in front of Springtrap.

" _Afton-ton-ton-ton!_ " He growled angrily.

" **Yes, Afton. That's my last name, you are correct.** " Springtrap agreed, amused by the animatronic.

" _What-at-at are you planning?_ " Molten asked.

" **As of now? Hmm… Save Elizabeth, find Henry, and then either try to redeem myself, which is unlikely, or have him burn me, which should kill me provided it is hot enough…** " Springtrap decided, tapping his chin in a very human way.

Harry then returned, guiding a large clown-like animatronic, with a large claw arm and rollerskates on her feet, into the room carefully…

" _ **Daddy? What are you doing…?**_ " The animatronic asked, noticing Molten Freddy and flinching in fright, almost falling over due to her skates…


End file.
